


yet another crush

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Interlude, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Erika confronts Walker about his interest in Kasane and begins to scheme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another interlude.

“I can't believe you were hiding someone like _her_ in that club of yours,” Walker wails. “Now I'm double mad at you for ditching me for that!”

“You totally like her!” says Erika, ignoring his complaints. “After all your high and mighty talk about the three of us being the only 3D love interests you could ever hope to have, you totally like her!”

“As if she even counts as 3D,” he shoots back, blushing. “Show me the proof she isn't straight out of a manga, I dare you!”

“I know, right? Kasane is totally hot, it's almost unreal.” She practically swoons as she gushes over the woman that she's finally managed to get into cosplay. The fact that Walker's taken an interest in her is only a bonus in her eyes, and she thinks about how lucky it would be if Kasane could fall for both of them and if they could be together, if they could bring her into their relationship. She knows that she's getting ahead of herself, but it's hard not to.

The two of them talk about her, and what it is that gained their interest, and plans for an imaginary future with her involved. Erika talks about the party her club is having, and how she wants to get Kasane to come to that. Walker sighs and says that the girls get to have all the fun, and that gives her an idea.

She keeps thinking about that idea for the rest of the evening, thinking about how she can get Walker to that party and closer to Kasane, and she thinks about how she can use to get Saburo and Kadota closer to Azusa. And then she thinks about the fact that Kadota's got a crush outside of her cosplay club, whether he'll admit to it or not, and she wonders how she can help bring the two of them together as well. She hopes that, by the time the party roles around, that she'll be able to work everything out.

First and foremost, she has to bring it up at the next meeting that the party should be welcome to any friends of club members. Then, she has to convince the boys to dress up with her and get their costumes ready, and then she has to give Chikage a call. She hopes that she can get everything together, and that Kasane continues to hold an interest in their group.

~X~

Around the same time, Emilia shows the photo sets from the most recent meeting to Shingen and Egor, and the former has a good laugh when he recognizes Kasane among the group.

 


End file.
